This invention relates to a heald rod retention system.
Typically, referring to FIG. 4, a heald rod retention bar 80 of an electronic jacquard system provides one or more electromagnets 81 and a latch 82 thereon. Thus while a heald rod or hook 90 reciprocates along a lateral surface of the retention bar, the electromagnets may be energized and deflect the heald rod upward, such that the retention bar may perform retention by engaging the tilted heald rod with a latch thereof.
In such a case, the heald rod has to be made with resilient and magnetically conductive material, and after continued use, the heald rod may become worn and malfunction because of elastic fatigue, and needs to be replaced.
Further, the deflection of the heald rod is completed by magnetic attraction of the electromagnet deposited in the retention bar. In a jacquard system, there are hundreds of heald rods, thus the requirements of electricity are very substantial to energize the electromagnets to deflect all of the heald rods.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.